Frodo's Firm Belief
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Post-WotR (War of the Ring). On Tol Eressea, Eru Iluvatar comes to the hobbit Frodo Baggins with dire news. Upon hearing this news, Frodo's depression and thoughts of the One Ring return. This news in turn draws Frodo and Iluvatar back to the history of Numenor. Canon Gap-filler. This is a Christian story, with themes from the Bible. No slash.


**Disclaimers:** All canon material from the Middle-earth series belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. All original material belongs to the author of this fanfiction story.

* * *

First off, for those who want to just not read this story, this does have Christian themes in it. Also, this story is based off a dream I had about Frodo. I am thanking God for his help with this work as well.

* * *

Frodo Baggins sat alone on the grass, watching the ocean waves of the Lonely Island as they crashed and pounded against the white sand. It had been too long since he heard word from Eru Ilúvatar. Frodo had spoken a few times with Eru in the past month, but each time meant something. Each time was a special moment. Frodo was able to hear about his parents. Oh! how they missed their son and were watching over him always, keeping him from harm, protecting him and shielding him when he needed them most.

Frodo was taller and fairer than the average hobbit. On his head and the tops of his feet was thick curly brown hair. Unlike most hobbits, Frodo's eyes were bright and blue as the daylight skies above his head. Gandalf found him to be a perky chap, and even after the Ring was destroyed it took Frodo many years to overcome his sadness, becoming perky once more. He used to wear country Hobbit clothes, he still did, which included a jacket, vest, dress shirt, and breeches. That day, he was wearing his favorite color vest and jacket: sea blue.

As Frodo sat on the grass, he glanced over as Eru approached and sat down next to him. Though Frodo felt like he was drowning due to Eru's magnificence and wonder, the hobbit had grown accustomed to Him… not that Frodo wasn't still terrified of him, for that fear was still present. But Frodo was happy to have Eru by his side. He needed a companion until his best friend, Samwise Gamgee, arrived on Tol Eressëa, whenever that moment came to pass.

But Eru's sadness grew much more than usual that day. His tears would perpetuate on Modern Earth for what occurred. "As I have discovered, a certain event will spell doom upon the people in the Last Days of Earth. I trust you have heard of this slash."

"I have," said Frodo. It was true; he knew how to jump between Tol Eressëa to Middle-earth to Modern Earth. Yet he had a hard time controlling it. He wasn't alone in this, that much was certain. At least he knew what fanfiction was at this point in his life as well, but there was the Darkness spreading in that writing. Only the few knew how to write well-written stories that were interesting to read. Nervous, Frodo asked, "Did something happen? Is slash going away?"

Eru sighed in despair. "No, it is not. It has increased."

This terrified Frodo. "Increased? Please tell me – no!" He felt tears coming on. It had been a while since he despaired over anything. Now that feeling had returned… oh, this was the last thing he wanted to hear, needed to hear. He couldn't… couldn't bear the thought of… no, surely not!

Eru placed a hand on Frodo's shoulder. This movement relaxed Frodo, but did not make him feel better. Frodo looked up at Eru now, despair showing across His face too. This couldn't have happened. He couldn't believe it.

Eru read his mind as He said, "I have a plan, as I always do. The Darkness will not stray, and while it may turn aggressive, there is Hope. That Hope is what will keep you, keep my followers, safe from the Darkness. As long as they follow my Word, trust my Word, then nothing will stand between them and the Darkness. We must stay strong. I am, as are you."

"Thank you, Eru. I only hope it is enough," said Frodo.

Eru grinned at him now. It was a small grin, but enough to get the message across to the hobbit. "Keep the faith. Keep believing in me and I will protect you, Frodo Baggins."

"I'll never touch slash. Never," said Frodo, keeping firm to his beliefs.

"And I pray you never have to," said Eru. He stood up and walked away.

By the time Frodo looked back, Eru was gone. Frodo was alone again. Only this time, he was filled with remorse for those following Eru. He hoped, he prayed, for the future of Middle-earth, for those who remained faithful. He hoped another civilization wouldn't fall as Númenor did when it succumbed to the Darkness. It was then he had thoughts of the Ring, but this time he was stronger and could control it. He distracted himself with other thoughts, peaceful thoughts, such as Sam's arrival.

Sam would come. Frodo was sure of that, or at least he hoped he would come. Either way, seeing Sam would bring such joy to Frodo's heart. He only had to figure out when that moment would come. Or maybe he shouldn't. Maybe it was better not to expect things, but rather expect the unexpected.

But for now, all he could think of was pity towards those who were lost and even the saved peoples who were turning away from Eru and His Word. It was a sad day.

* * *

 **It is a sad day and a sad time. Thanks for reading and reviewing. And once again, I thank God for his help and advice.**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 _AFellowFrodoFan_ – Thank you for reviewing. This story really was based off a vivid dream I had, so it wasn't just me sharing these views. Please understand that I have views, too, on the subject. While slash is popular, I don't write slash. It's just the vivid dream with Frodo in it was what drove this story forward, and its only Frodo and Eru Ilúvatar talking, no one else. I hope that clears things up for you. Also I updated the summary, so there's no confusion.


End file.
